


Irresistible

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian knows that she thinks Nico is irresistible. It's just a case of how much fun he will have with this knowledge





	Irresistible

She's curled up on the sofa, head on Sebastian's stomach watching the podium celebrations of Nico Hulkenberg's unexpected Le Mans victory when Sebastian first mentions it, "You fancy him." Not an accusation, he's purely stating a fact, like saying the sky is blue or that night is dark. She glances up at him, he's staring intently at her, hands playing with strands of her hair. She can tell he's intrigued to hear her answer. They've always been brutally honest with each other, it's one of the secrets to how their relationship has survived the f1 paddock scrutiny. She knows that he will not judge her so she sits up and replies with the truth, "Yeah I do." He smiles at her, "You would look good together." A million images of Nico in various state of undress rush through her head. That is until Sebastian leans forward and kisses her hard, hands roaming and it isn't long before they lose their clothes. When he pushes into her, she quickly forgets about Nico Hulkenberg.

 

 

She doesn't think about Nico again until she sees him the next race, he's trying to walk through the paddock but it seems everyone wants to congratulate him. He's not getting anywhere fast yet he looks genuinely pleased to stop and talk to her. His smile is contagious, it makes him look even hotter than usual. She can't help but notice winning is a good look on him. When he apologises and says he has to go she can't help but watch him retreating back to the safety of his own garage. He really is gorgeous. She shakes the thought out of her head and turns back to return to her own work. That's when she notices Sebastian leaning upon the Ferrari motorhome with the biggest smirk on his face looking straight at her. Of course he of all people had seen more than them just talking. She shakes her head at him as he joins her. She resumes her work but Nico is occasionally on her mind.

 

 

They're in a hot and sweaty club celebrating Sebastian's win. He's in a playful mood and she knows this is a good thing. Playful Sebastian usually means a great night is on the cards, usually one that ends up with her screaming his name while he pounds balls deep into her. She watches as he makes his way back to her after celebrating with his mechanics. Usually this is the part of the night where he leads her back to their hotel room. But not tonight. No tonight he has other ideas. He guides her to a darkened part of the room and turns her to face the dancefloor. Right in her eye line is Nico. Sebastian stands behind her, pulls her close and whispers into her ear, "Look". She watches as Nico dances suggestively with an attractive brunette. He's not subtle in his movements and she can feel a thrill radiate throughout her that she gets to watch him. She shouldn't feel so excited but she can't help it. Sebastian pulls her even closer, she can feel the tight muscles of his chest and stomach pressing against her back. He mirrors Nico's movements running his hands down her arms, across her stomach, towards her thighs. She can feel her heart beating furiously and she's not quite sure if it's caused by Seb's actions or just because of Nico. She doesn't resist when Sebastian slips his hand under her dress and pushes that finger that he was showing off earlier in the day inside her. He's rough but that's exactly what she wants. She leans back towards him but doesn't take her eyes off Nico. Sebastian quickly brings her to her climax and she's grateful that the music is loud so no-one hears her moan. After taking a second to compose herself they head for the exit. Passing Nico on the way, she could swear he was staring at them, with a look on his face like he just watched what they did and enjoyed what he saw. She shrugs off the feeling, concentrating on making their way back to their room and returning the favour making Sebastian come. After a great night together, she falls asleep thinking about how hot Nico looked tonight and whether he would make her feel as good as Seb always does.

 

 

When she hears that Nico will be paired with Seb for the Race of Champions she wonders if Sebastian had something to do with it. She knows he is an integral part of Team Germany and its possible he could've swayed the officials. It's not like he hasn't brought Nico up in conversation regularly. She blushes at the thought of just how many times they've enjoyed the thought of Nico whilst in bed. She watches the pair of them laughing in front of the cameras before their race. It's a bitterly cold night, she's glad she stole one of Seb's beanies to help keep her warm. She watches both drivers with a strange sense of pride. They make the final and she can't keep her eyes off them when Sebastian hugs Nico tightly, Nico's height towering over him. It's a wonderful sight and desire courses through her veins. She can't stop imagining the two of them together and it thrills her. She knows a couple of things for sure now, she's not cold anymore and Nico is definitely the reason why.

  
They end up in a crowded bar celebrating the days success. She's standing between them both, so close she can feel when either one moves slightly. A drunk stumbles past and knocks her over straight into Nico. She steadies herself but it's too late, she's felt exactly what he feels like to be in his arms. She glances at Sebastian and she realises he's just staring at them hungrily. She pulls away, they're far too drunk to linger there. The rest of the night goes in a blur and its only when Sebastian and her are alone he admits he's spoken to Nico about her, "He wants you". He also admits that's he wants to see them together too. She's oddly relieved to realise that tonight wasn't just her imagination. When Sebastian leads her to their bed, she knows that they're both thinking of Nico as they fuck.

 

 

The racing season is over and she's enjoying the routine Sebastian and her find. They enjoy lazing around at home, enjoying each others company without the stress of travelling around the world. They definitely enjoy the extra time they spend in bed but she still has that burning need to have Nico. She finds the courage after a few glasses of wine one night to ask Seb if he was serious about Nico joining them. She doesn't miss his eyes darken with lust at the thought. They talk through their feelings and before the night is out they've called Nico and he's agreed to their plans. When they go to bed that night there's definitely an additional spark between them.

 

 

The anticipation of Nico arriving means that they're both on edge. She studies Sebastian as he tries to concentrate on something other than the fact that Nico is due any minute. He looks as jittery as she feels, it's a mixture of excitement and apprehension. They both want this but they knows there's always a risk inviting someone else into their lives. When Nico finally does arrive, bottle of expensive wine in hand, and gives them both a warm hug she feels her nerves disappear. The three of them settle down on the sofa, it soon becomes comfortable and the barriers between them relax. Sebastian is the first one to move, running his hand gently up her leg, dangerously close to her centre. She doesn't take her eyes off Nico, watching his reaction. He's clearly enjoying himself. He watches Sebastian before asking him, "Can I?". When he sees him nod his agreement, Nico follows his strokes. His touch is firmer than Seb's and he doesn't waste time leaning in to kiss her. He's hard and demanding, she can feel his hands wandering. She arches into his touch, giving Sebastian room to move behind her and start to kiss her neck, his hands joining Nico's roaming her body. Each kiss becomes more passionate and breathless. When the need to breathe becomes overwhelming she breaks the kiss. She takes the time to look at how undone Nico looks, his perfect hair now messed up from her hands. She glances at Sebastian and she can tell by the look on his face that he's ready to move this along to the bedroom. She makes the first move, grabbing their hands, "Shall we then boys?". True to their nature, they both seem to race each other to get her there. 

Once they reach the bedroom she grabs Sebastian and they help each other strip to their underwear in between kisses. Nico doesn't take his eyes off them, he knew they were close but had no idea how much. He watches the way they work together, knowing exactly where to touch to make the other moan. He can tell they've been lovers for a while, they clearly know each other inside out. The sight of them kissing, tongues sliding together whilst they grind against each other means it's not long before he feels his jeans getting far too tight for him. She turns and calls him over to them, "Come here, you're wearing far too much clothing". She has to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, he towers over her. She almost loses her balance whilst he's tugging his clothes off at the same time but she feels Seb's hands on her waist steadying her. Between the three of them they shed their last layers, giving them the first taste of the skin on skin contact they are all desperate for now. They move closer, Nico's kisses more heated, Sebastian nibbling at her neck. She can feel their now hard cocks pressing against her but it's not enough she wants to feel more.

She pushes Nico towards the bed, ordering him to lay down. She doesn't miss the amused look he gives Sebastian, but Seb just laughs and shrugs his shoulders. She pauses for a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her, Nico is panting, gasping for breath, cock thick and standing tall. She doesn't miss exactly how big he is either, it's something all the girls in the paddock speculate about but she thinks the gossip doesn't give him enough credit because he is huge. She licks her lips, before wrapping her mouth around as much of it as she can. She concentrates on swirling her tongue around, enjoying hearing his moans get louder. He's shaking with desire and threads his hands in her hair, encouraging his cock deeper into her mouth. She'd almost forgotten Sebastian was standing watching, until she feels him move and join them. He kneels beside them and quickly pushes his finger inside her. He's brutal with his pace, it isn't long before he adds another finger making sure to curl them slightly to brush against her sweet spot. She always loves when he's this rough with her. Paired with the fact that Nico's pace is also relentless, it isn't long before she falls apart screaming as she comes. 

She's panting as they both manoeuvre her around. They've taken charge and it isn't long before she finds herself straddling Nico's lap. Her head is still fuzzy but she hears Sebastian clearly, "I want you to take her first." Nico doesn't hesitate he lifts her slightly and gently eases the tip of his hard length into her. He slowly moves, inching more and more into her with every push. She's begging for more, so he picks up the pace. She enjoys feeling him fill her completely before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. The way Nico is making her feel would've been enough but she can also feel Sebastian's gentle touches all over her body driving her crazy. He starts caressing her breasts, taking time to play with her hardened nipples. He drags his hands down her stomach, gently teasing her. Her entire body feels likes it is on fire. He stops when he reaches her clit. He pinches it hard causing her to shudder and clench even tighter around Nico. The sensation is overwhelming for all of them. She knows she's close, she notices Nico's breathing is ragged so can't be far behind her. Just as she feels she is about to explode she hear Sebastian order Nico to stop moving. He stills and nods at him. She's momentarily confused until she feels Sebastian's finger caress where Nico and her are still joined."You look so beautiful like this between us," he breathes in her ear, "Do you want to come with us both inside you?". His finger pushes inside alongside Nico's cock and she feels her heart miss a beat. She can't believe what's she hearing, this was the one thing she fantasised about but never thought Sebastian would agree to. He moves his finger again and she moans loudly. She just about manages to speak, "Yes, yes I want you both. Please. Don't stop". She turns her head and kisses Sebastian more needy than she has ever done before. He continues to move his finger and she moans against his mouth. He pulls away from her, encouraging Nico to continue kissing her. 

She feels Seb remove his finger and line himself up at her entrance behind her. She feels him push forward slightly, gently as he inches himself into her as well. She feels overwhelmed, she's never felt so full. She can feel them both caressing her body, whispering words of encouragement. It feels like forever before she feels Sebastian all the way in. He pauses checking she feels alright before they both start to move. They work out a rhythm in which one of them is always inside her. She feels the glorious pressure of both their bodies against her, can feel both of them filling her. The only sounds they can hear is their skin against skin and throaty groans radiating around the room. Each thrust punctuated with a mixture of German and English profanities. She forces herself to keep her eyes open to watch Nico, watching how he reacts to their movement, memorising all these moments in case she never gets to experience them again. She doesn't need to look at Sebastian as much, she's had him so many time she knows exactly how he is feeling purely by the sounds he's making. Nothing prepares her for when she does turn her head to face him. She feels additional heat run through her when she see how much pleasure he is in and how much he is enjoying this. She has never felt something so intense, the way they are all moving as one, how they all sense how close they are to coming. Her entire body feels so over-sensitive, she can feel both their cocks twitching inside her as they get close to their release. All it takes is Sebastian reaching between them gently rubbing her clit to make her lose control and head toward the most exhilarating orgasm she's ever had. Nico and Sebastian feel her clench around them as she comes and that's all they need to shudder and come together, releasing their loads into her.

  
They lay breathless, unable to move as the pleasure still radiates throughout them. Sebastian recovers first, moving his weight off them and pulling out. She hisses at the loss of contact when he helps Nico move her so she's laying down next to him. She feels empty without them inside so reaches towards Sebastian and pulls him close so she's in his arms. He gently kisses the top of her head, running his hands tenderly down her back, "Are you ok, liebling?" She looks up at him with a coy smile, "Yes, I really enjoyed that". She turns to Nico, he looks like now they've finished he feels he's intruding on their relationship . She reaches out to grab his hand, "Don't go I still want you here". She pulls his arm over her stomach and wraps hers around it. He settles down next to her, now comfortable sleep starts to take him over. Sebastian looks sated like he's not far off either. Before they do they hear her saying, "Thank you both for tonight, I think we need to do this again tomorrow". 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not happen it's just the product of my mind running away with itself!


End file.
